Sherlock: Snow
by Anneh2793
Summary: It's been snowing in London and Sherlock feels confined and bored. John tries to help with the boredom. Just light fluffiness and all round sweetness ;   Sherlock x John


Okay, So we've had snow and I couldn't just ignore it! So while i've been stuck here indoors in snow covered Kent, I've been busy writing this fluffy fan fiction ;)

The basic story line:  
>Snow has fallen in London over night and Sherlock can't stand it. The snow makes him feel like he can do nothing but stay indoors. He's so bored in this confinement and needs something to do. John shows him what else he can do with the snow outside.<p>

Just some fluffiness with fun in the snow and kissing ;)

I was listening to 'Adam Lambert - Better Than I Know Myself' towards the end, so if you have heard the song, you might see the references. If not, type it into You Tube and listen to the amazing song!

**There may already be some kind of storyline similar, BUT, i've read so many or i just haven't read one yet. So, if there is anything similar already, I apologise profusely. I really do NOT mean to steal anyone's ideas. **But again and as always, please do read and enjoy. Please leave reviews and any positive and constructive criticism is welcomed!

Anneh  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock stared out of the window and down onto Baker Street. The street was white with the blanket of snow which had fell during the night. There were very few footprints from the clearly idiotic people who dared to venture outside. The TV is on in the background as John is watching the news. He heard faintly from the weather report that more snow was heading in. Sherlock sighed at the thought of perhaps having to spend yet another day tomorrow doing nothing. It's not that he doesn't enjoy John's company and the time he can have between cases, it's just the fact he's coped up indoors. It's so… constricting.<p>

"Jonathan, I'm bo-"

"Woah, wait. _Jonathan_? Where did that come from?"

Sherlock paused before saying, "Hmm, I'm not sure. Anyway, back to my original point. I'm bored."

"Let's be honest _Sherly_. When are you not bored in between cases?"

Sherlock looked at John scowling. He turned back to looking down on the street. He couldn't help but think how something so simple as snow could cause everything to stop and descend into chaos. He even hated it as a kid. So cold and hateful. It bought out the childish side of everyone, especially when the snowball fights started. "John, what is it about the snow that everybody loves and hates?"

"I was kind of hoping that was one question you could answer for me."

"It's just frozen water. Where does that urge to roll it up and throw it at someone come from?"

"Everyone has a childish side Sherlock. Personally, I think you should embrace yours a little more."

Sherlock scoffed at John's ridiculous statement. Really, does he know the man? "John, perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Fine, but you shouldn't just turn your nose up before you try it."

"Try it? Why would I do anything like that?"

John got up from his chair walking over to put on his coat, scarf and gloves before grabbing Sherlock's, "If you're going to be like that, i'm going to MAKE you go outside and I will show you just what all the fuss is about."

"John please, I'm not going outside just so you can prove a silly little point."

"Protest all you like, but it just means you won't get sex for a month."

Sherlock turned from the window staring at John. He couldn't believe how pathetic John was being. He wanted to prove one tiny little insignificant point and was blackmailing him to do so? "Blackmail? Is your point really that important to you?"

"Yes, it really is. You need to learn that just because you THINK something is going to be terrible, it doesn't mean it is ACTUALLY going to be terrible. Besides, it's better than being confined in here, right?"

Sherlock contemplated what John had just said and could find nothing to argue back with to John. This just made Sherlock even more mad about the whole situation. He made his way over to John, snatching his coat, scarf and gloves out of his hand scoffing. After pulling on his coat and wrapping his scarf, he budged his way past John starting to walk down pulling on his gloves before saying to John, "You may have won this time, but you won't win any arguments in the future quite so easily."

John couldn't help but smile and laugh at the way Sherlock was behaving. Here he was, going on about how snow brings out the childish side of people and he was acting like a kid himself. He was going to show Sherlock just how much fun you can actually have. He smirked to himself thinking about the snowball fight he was going to start with Sherlock. He still wasn't sure how Sherlock is going to act to him throwing a snowball at him, but he knows whatever punishment he brings after is going to make it all worth while. They had reached the bottom of the stairs and Sherlock opened the door with as much force as he could without doing any damage (or any more damage than was already there). Sherlock had walked down the street a little and stopped with his back to John before asking, "So, how are you going to show me how fun snow can be?"

With that, Sherlock turned around to have a snowball hit him in the chest. John bent over in fits of laughter as he saw Sherlock glare at him. All the time Sherlock continued to glare at him made him want to laugh even more.

"I still refuse to see just how funny and amusing that is. Your point is still invalid and pathetic."

"You still haven't started yet though Sherlock! I've started the fight and you've done nothing but glare. Why don't you try throwing one back? It would be a start."

He continued glaring at John for a few more seconds before bending down to gather some snow and form it into a ball like shape. He looked down at the snowball before throwing it in John's direction. Of course he knew Sherlock was going to throw the snowball so moved out of the way before it could hit him.

"Well that's not fair now! You knew I was going to throw it and had time to move out of the way!"

"It's all part of the game Sherlock! Lighten up and we'll finish this fight!"

John couldn't help but giggle as he continued making more snowballs, throwing them in Sherlock's direction and ducking behind cars. He couldn't actually believe he convinced Sherlock to start a snowball fight of all things. He knew Sherlock would enjoy it, but not this much. John could grow to like this side of Sherlock, the carefree and fun side. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but it was making him love the man even more than he does already. He continued scooping up snow and throwing it, loving the laughs coming from Sherlock.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN JOHN!"

"Haa! Make me Holmes!"

He couldn't believe how much fun he was actually having. John was right, there was something extraordinarily fun about this. Something so simple as throwing snow was taking over Sherlock, making him want to do it more and more. Sure, he was going to make John pay for it but for now, he wanted to beat John at this fight. There was no way he was going to back down or lose. The giggles were infectious making him laugh even more. He was running out of snow from where he was hiding behind the car and he needed to move. Sherlock looked around at other cars that were currently parked in the street, looking to see where the best place would be to move to. He found the perfect car that had been brushed off with piles of snow by it. Sherlock quickly jumped from his current hiding place trying (but failing) to run to the next place. He almost fell onto his face as he was making his way there but saved himself from meeting the pavement.

Sherlock slid behind the car with his back leaning against it. He looked at the pile of snow behind him and quickly scooped it up into his hands. He peered over the car to see if John was still in the same place as before and luckily he was. As Sherlock was peering over the top of the car, John had been peering over too. With lightening reflexes, Sherlock threw the snowball he currently held in his hands. The snowball hurtled towards John and hit him in the head. Sherlock threw his hands up in victory shouting, "YES! I've got you John! HAA!"

He soon put his hands back down as he saw the small amount of blood on John's forehead. He watched as John raised his hand to his forehead, wiping a bit of blood and looking at it as he lowered his hand. Sherlock immediately started running over to John, again slipping all over the place as he made his way over. As soon as he reached John, he cupped his face in his hands kissing John.

"John, I am so sorry, I had no idea. There must have been a rock in there. I am so sorry!"

"Sherlock, it's fine! Don't worry about it."

Sherlock pulled John closer to him, hugging him as tightly as possible. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid not to check the snow before he had thrown the snowball. He kept whispering into John's ear, "I'm so sorry."

John pushed Sherlock away slightly so he could see Sherlock's face.

"Sherlock please, it was a simple mistake. I'm fine. You don't need to keep apologising. Besides, I think you won the fight fair and square I would say," smiling at Sherlock.

"How did I win? Throwing a rock at you, that's not winning!"

"Okay, maybe we should just go back indoors."

Sherlock nodded grabbing John's hand going back into 221B. He never let go of John's hand once as they walked up the stairs back into the flat. As soon as they go back in, Sherlock turned around to John helping him to take off his coat, scarf and gloves. He pushed John towards the sofa where he took off John's shoes.

"Sherlock, you really don't need to do this. It's nothing."

Sherlock just looked up at John but didn't say a word. He got up to take off his coat, scarf, gloves and shoes himself. He turned round to John and said, "Stay there, i'll go and get the first aid kit"

He walked into the kitchen flicking the kettle on before walking into the bathroom where he kept the first aid kit. He gripped the kit as he walked into the living room again. Sherlock sat beside John and opened the kit. Looking into John's eyes, Sherlock started to wipe the cut with an antiseptic wipe, just for good measure. Lifting a hand to John's face, he started stroking his cheek with his thumb softly.

"I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you John."

"Please stop apologising. It was an accident and I know you would never intentionally harm me. I shouldn't have pushed you into doing anything in the first place. I love you Sherlock and I could never hate you for something so silly as this."

John took Sherlock's hand from his cheek and kissed the back of it. As the kettle had finished boiling, Sherlock stood from the sofa to walk into the kitchen again. He grabbed a mug, teabag and pot of sugar from the cupboard and milk from the fridge before making John a cup of tea. Walking back into the living room with the mug, he placed the mug onto the table in front of them before curling up and resting against John on the sofa.

John couldn't help but smile a little and slink his arm around Sherlock. He rubbed his thumb against Sherlock's arm and rested his head against Sherlock's.

"You really shouldn't worry you know, these things happen."

"But I do John, I do worry. I love you so much and I just… I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

John hummed and closed his eyes, taking in the sweet scent from Sherlock's hair.

"I love the scent of your shampoo."

"I know, you seem to tell me every time," Sherlock replied and sighed.

He moved his hand from Sherlock's shoulders to run his hand through his hair. He felt the soft curls against his fingers. He could never get bored of the feeling. He pulled Sherlock closer (if that was even possible) and started planting kisses in his hair. He would do anything to just smell his hair again.

"You know John, you really do have some weird things you like."

"That's pretty rich coming from you!"

"And just what do you mean by that?"

Sherlock contorted his body and head to look up at John. He couldn't help but just stare at Sherlock. How can Sherlock not know what he meant? The fact that he loves dead bodies as it means there's another puzzle to solve sure puzzled John himself. Here he was liking something simple and more normal and he had the cheek to say that he liked weird things? Hmph. John just shook his head as he didn't want to have this conversation again. They've had the same conversation more than once and it always ends the same. Sherlock still can't see his point and it just ends in a bad way. Sherlock was feeling bad enough as it was and he didn't want to make anything worse. John placed a kiss on his forehead and looked out the window, watching the snow as it was falling from the sky. He heard Sherlock sigh and felt as he twisted himself back into a comfortable position.

Sherlock knew that they have had this conversation many times before and saw what John was trying to do when he didn't reply. He didn't want to just continue sitting there though. Sherlock lifted himself off the sofa slightly so he could straddle John. He stared deeply into his eyes before he placed a soft kiss onto John's lips. He wondered if John knew how much he needed this man in his life. Sherlock moved his face away from John's slightly before saying softly, "I need you John. I need you so much, you keep my mind from going off the edge. I know sometimes I may lose my temper but I could never leave your side, no matter what I say."

"You don't need to tell me Sherlock, I know you better than you know yourself. I know it may get hard sometimes and we may push each other to the edge, but if I wanted to leave, I would have left by now. And you know what? You know me better than I know myself too."

Sherlock closed his eyes pressing his lips to his boyfriends again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. He bit John's bottom lip slowly and ran his tongue along shortly after. He couldn't help but moan very slightly as John parted his lips slightly after. Sherlock moved his hand to cup one side of John's face and resting the other on John's chest, feeling his heartbeat through his chest. Sherlock continued running his tongue along John's teeth slowly soon moving to explore John's mouth more. He loved the feeling when his own tongue met John's. He pulled back momentarily for air however but stared into John's eyes again. He saw how much John's eyes were glazed with love and desire. Sherlock closed his eyes again and rested his head so they were both touching each others foreheads.

Sighing before speaking, Sherlock said, "I need you near me all the time. You're the only one who knows me and I would break down if you ever left. I can be as cold as ice and shut you out and yet you still stick beside me. You are the most amazing person and the only person I want. I love you so much.

John waited a few seconds before cupping Sherlock's face and softly replying, "I love you so much too Sherlock."

Bringing their faces together, they engaged in another slow and passionate kiss as hands and lips moved. Meanwhile, snow continued falling outside


End file.
